


Don't you want to know where love could take us?

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	Don't you want to know where love could take us?

**Author's Note:**

> Take my hand, no need to speak  
> Close your eyes and just let me  
> Take you to the center of your heart, Love  
> I won't bite unless you ask  
> Are you ever curious  
> Don't you want to know where love could take us?  
> Nothing ventured nothing lost  
> But the chance to find true love  
> If you'd only take a chance on me now  
> You would know just how it feels  
> To have something truly real  
> Filling up the emptiness inside your heart  
> (Vast Vision ft. Fisher - Everything (Aly & Fila Remix))  
> This was the beauty that inspired this and I think it suffices as an introduction. Enjoy!

Everything was fine. Or at least this was what Adrien thought. For him, finding out that Ladybug was Marinette had been a great delight. He wasn’t sure about her though because as much as it looked normal, there was this kind of tension between them that hadn’t been there before that. 

And now this. She’d asked him on a date. She’d specifically told him it was a date, not just them going out as friends, even on their own. This was absolutely baffling for him because she had made herself clear as both Ladybug and Marinette - she wasn’t interested in him in that way. But whatever this was, they’d at least have time to talk at peace, something that hadn’t happened since the reveal.

This didn’t stop him from pacing nervously on the rooftop he’d chosen. After all, he was still in love with her. Hopelessly so. And yet he couldn’t stop his heart from hoping for more, that little sucker for pain. 

When Marinette finally arrived, she transformed and he followed suit. The way Tikki just dragged Plagg away seemed a little premeditated, so maybe just maybe… 

As for his lady, she looked nervous. As nervous as she’d never seen her before. And he’d been there when she’d faced the most ferocious beasts, even an army of villains. She’d been solid as a rock then. And now she couldn’t even look him in the eye.

He let her walk off a little energy before patting the rooftop next to him and inviting her to join him. 

“I won’t bite,” he said with a smile. “Unless you want me to.” The bright blush on her face took him by surprise, for sure. He’d been joking! 

She hesitated but finally plopped down. He didn’t just sit there, though, instead he reclined until he was lying on the rooftop still warm from the long day. He heard her shuffle and settle next to him. If she needed space, he’d give her that. They didn’t even need to look at each other while talking. 

His eyes moved over the sky, which was a faint pink in the distance but quickly turning darker shades of blue just above them. The stars would be out soon. 

“So,” Marinette said, startling him a little. “I asked you here for a reason. As much as I want to chicken out again and just leave it at that, I won’t. It’s high time I told you this and see where it goes.”

“You know you can tell me anything, bugaboo,” he said, trying to put her at ease because he could hear her voice trembling. It didn’t matter that he was going crazy wondering what she was going to tell him. He wanted her to feel relaxed with him. 

“I know.” This time he could hear the smile in her voice. “I wouldn’t be here otherwise. Look, I’m in love with you, always have been. It was you, the other guy, and I’m sorry that I hurt you but there was no way of knowing.” His eyes darted to hers for a second, because he couldn’t resist it. But he saw she wasn’t finished and let her speak. “And now… it turns out you are one and the same person and I don’t know what to do with this. I’d be a fool to miss out on this chance, knowing how you feel about me. What stopped me before, in addition to the total lack of cool and my loss of ability to form coherent sentences around you, was that I thought you didn’t like me back. Now I know the truth and I’m letting this out there.”

“Wow,” he mumbled. He hadn’t expected that, totally. But while her words made sense, she didn’t look relieved to be saying them. She still sounded stiff and nervous. “Why do you look so afraid then?” he asked gently.

“Because I’m terrified! I don’t know how this will work out. And I don’t know if we’ll actually be any good together and…” She huffed, annoyed with herself.

“You’re overthinking this,” he supplied. 

“Exactly. But I can’t help it.”

“It’s alright. It is scary. You shouldn’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Love is scary. You are supposed to just give all of you to this other person and hope for the best? Pfft. No easier recipe for heartbreak. But after all, you need to take a risk in order to see your dreams come true. It takes courage and hope. And if you add secret identities and fighting villains to the mix, it doesn’t get easier.”

They lay there in silence for a minute, probably equally stunned by his wise words. He didn’t know where they had come from, to be honest. 

“What I mean is,” he said eventually, “you are here, you told me. So you’ve taken the first step and nothing bad happened, right? It’s admirable and you should be proud of yourself.” He shot her a smile. 

“Thank you,” she said, a small smile on her lips. “But I’m not as good with words as you. I’m afraid I’ll say the wrong thing or nothing at all. I don’t know how to express my feelings,” she admitted, looking a little ashamed. He turned towards her then, taking her hand in his.

“Look, Marinette. I don’t expect you to recite poems or make great declarations or anything. You want this, us, I got that right?” She nodded. “That’s all that matters. If you’re afraid of talking sometimes, you can text me, write me old fashioned notes, message me by a pigeon, use smoke signals and even sign language, it will all do!” By the time he finished, she was shaking with silent laughter. “Don’t be scared of doing anything wrong. This is equally new for me too, you know. We’ll get to learn together, on the spot. There will be mistakes, but we have to be understanding. What matters is that we want this. Right?” Another nod. “Do you feel better?”

“Yes. Although… “ He was surprised to see her blush again. It wasn’t something he’d said. Obviously there was something on her mind. Blush-worthy? “What you said about biting…” Her eyes met his only for a second, but it was enough. His stomach did a somersault. Did she really mean that?

“I’m not against it,” he said hastily and she smiled. “And you only need to ask.” 

“I was kissing, I mean kidding!” Her cheeks were bright red even in the falling dusk. “You see what I meant earlier.”

“That was a very fortunate slip of the tongue,” he said and their eyes met again for a panicked second. 

“Enough talking?” She said, moving closer. It was his turn to nod. 

He was more than fine with letting her kiss him first, if this made her feel more comfortable. He’d happily let her take the lead always. But he couldn’t calm his wildly beating heart. When her lips touched his, he thought he could feel electricity shoot through him. It started slow, tentative, exploratory. But then he found himself on his back with her mouth still pressed to his as she rolled over him. Well, he certainly didn’t mind.

The new position also meant he was free to use his hands and he cupped her face to kiss her better. He shouldn’t have been surprised to feel teeth on his bottom lip after all the hints. But it sent a thrill down his spine. She was careful though. She bit him, but didn’t draw blood. In spite of that, he felt her tongue dart out to sooth the bitten spot. It made his head spin even as he lay on the ground. Would she mind if…?

His fingers slipped in her hair, drawing her even closer, and he opened his mouth, giving her more access. He wasn’t disappointed. He felt her tongue slip between his lips and met her there. The touch was electrifying and unbelievably intimate. 

They separated for a second, both breathing heavily but needing a break. 

“Wow,” he whispered and was rewarded by her flushed smile. 

“Not bad, kitty, not bad at all,” she said before kissing him again. He didn’t mind not talking as long as it involved such divine activities instead. They both felt bolder and less self-conscious now and it was absolutely fantastic. 

When they finally ran out of air, they looked at each other with bright eyes. The sky was already dark, making it harder to see, but she was so close that he could see every little light reflected in her eyes. And the smile on her moist lips. She’d never been more beautiful to him. 

“See? It’s not just scary. It can be equally exciting, trying out new things,” he said, his hand on her flushed cheek. 

“Yes, I see that now. But I don’t think you realise how much easier you make this by being so patient with me.”

“For you, I can wait until the end of time. I’m glad I didn’t have to though,” he added with a grin.

“You don’t even mind being crushed by me,” she said, matching his grin. 

“You? You’re as light as a feather,” he said and flipped their position before she could blink and she gasped. He was still careful as he let her lie on the roof and leaned over her.    
“Are we really doing this? Will you have this cat to keep as yours?” He made it sound like a joke but there was nothing that he wanted more than that. 

“Yes, I’ve always wanted a pet,” she said with a laugh. Then her eyes softened. “I love you,” she said and the words went straight to his heart. He may not need to hear them all the time but it was still the best feeling in the world. 

“You’re getting better at this,” he said, brushing her nose with his. “I love you too, m’lady,” he added before kissing her again. Enough talking.


End file.
